Who Would've Thought? DHr
by Silverwonder
Summary: And they fell in love. Who would've thought? : Oneshot. DHr


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter series as well as the song "Love Moves in Mysterious Ways".**

**Thanks so much!**

**Happy reading! **

**WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?**

_Love moves in mysterious ways_

_It's always so surprising_

_When love appears over the horizon_

_I love you for the rest of my days_

_But still it's a mystery_

_Of how you ever came to me_

_Which only proves love moves in mysterious ways…._

Draco Malfoy. The name itself brings chills to most witch of his age even those who are close; rich, brilliant, blonde, handsome, sexy and a goddamn sex god.

Hermione Granger. The name itself puts a sneer on every pureblood's face at the same time ignites respect for those who doesn't hold a so called 'blood grudge'. The bookworm muggleborn. Not to mention, a very beautiful, brunette, and a freaking very intelligent witch.

And once upon a time, they hated each other.

"Watch your step stupid mudblood!" He spat at her.

"Watch yours ferret; you're the one who knock me off of the way." She spat back.

They glared each other until a professor intervenes.

Draco Malfoy. A son of a deatheater who later became one also. A dark warrior. A servant of the Dark Lord. A proud and pureblood Slytherin.

Hermione Granger. One of Harry Potter's/The Chosen One's best friends. A light warrior. A member of The Order of the Phoenix. A proud and brave Gryffindor.

There was a time when they fight together.

"Stupefy!" She cried pointing her wand at the opponent's back.

"Impedimenta!" He shouts in attempt to back her up.

"I never thought that the day when I will say 'thanks to you' will ever come Malfoy." She said. A small smile hover her lips.

"Same here Granger, I never thought that the time when I will save the ass of the most brilliant witch of our time will come." He said grinning in reply.

They fought bravely until the Dark Lord falls and the good prevails.

Draco Malfoy. The most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world of his time. The heir of the whole Malfoy fortune. As always, a pureblood snob.

Hermione Granger. The most celebrated witch since the defeat of the Dark Lord. The most productive and brilliant employee of the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the Ministry of Magic. As ever, a prudish, conservative virgin.

The day arrives; call it trick of fate, their first date.

"What would you like to eat?" He said nervously.

"Ahm you choose." She replied at the same voice.

After a while…

"You know admit it, this is very very awkward." He said smiling staring at the witch in his front.

"Yeah and weird." She smiled back seeing his smile but gaze eventually at her food and blushed when she noticed that he keep staring at her, smiling.

"Yeah, weird." His smile turned into a grin in her blush.

Moment passed and they became comfortable with each other and almost friends.

Draco Malfoy. A pureblood git who didn't know how to propose to the girl of his dreams and even stutter in front of her parents.

Hermione Granger. A muggleborn bookworm who lacks self confidence and bravery when it comes to romance and when facing her future in laws.

At Granger's abode:

"Stop fidgeting, will you? They won't bite I assure." She said laughing.

"Shut up you witch." He retorted irritably while inside, his chest would burst with happiness and pride any moment.

At Malfoy manor:

"Hey are you ok? Your hands are cold." He said softly to her while warming her hands by his.

"I don't think they'll like me." She admitted. Uncertainty laid her voice.

"It doesn't matter, I love you." He said simply and yet full of emotion.

"Thank you." She said and softly kissed him on the lips.

After, everything was settled just fine as they least expected. The future has never been any clearer.

Draco Malfoy. Pureblood, blonde, brilliant, rich, sexy and a goddamn sex god. Who would've thought he'd fall in love with her?

Hermione Granger. Muggleborn, brunette, bookworm, intelligent and prudish. Who would've thought that she'd fall in love with him?

"I will love, cherish and honor you for the rest of eternity Hermione Malfoy." He told her lovingly.

"And I will do the same, cherish, love and honor you till I breathe my last. Or even beyond Draco Malfoy." She replied and caressed his face with all the love that she possessed.

And then he kissed the bride as the start of their happily ever after.

Who would've thought? *wink*

**END**


End file.
